1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making an electrical connector, and particularly to a method including at least a step of forming a portion having a recess at a tail of each contact and a step of applying a finish of conductive material on the portions having the recesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of making an electrical connector typically includes the following steps: a. stamping a metal sheet to form a contact strip with a plurality of contacts on the contact strip; b. applying a finish of gold material on contact portions of the contacts; c. forming an insulative housing and engaging the contacts with the housing; d. severing the contact strip from the contacts.
However, in the above conventional method, the tails of the contacts are not well enough designed and manufactured and the tails of the completed connector do not adhere well to soldering tin on circuit pads of a printed circuit board, so the mated connector on the printed circuit board is not very secure and reliable.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of making an electrical connector which can be securely and reliably mounted onto a printed circuit board.
To realize the above object, a method of the present invention comprises steps of:
a. stamping and forming a contact strip with a number of contacts on the contact strip; b. defining a recess in a tail of each contact; c. applying a first finish of nickel material on portions of the contacts having the recesses followed by a second finish of tin-lead alloy material; d. injection molding an insulative housing to the contacts; e. bending the tails outwardly; f. severing the contact strip from the contacts cutting at the recesses.
An advantage of the connector made by the above method is that the tails of the contacts of the connector can bind with more soldering tin than tails of the prior art since the recesses defined at the tails bind with more soldering tin. Therefore, the connector can be more securely and reliably mounted onto a printed circuit board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.